liberproeliisfandomcom-20200214-history
Asriel Dreemurr
Power Fraction= |-|God of HyperDeath= Personal Characteristics Name: Asriel Dreemurr Origin: Undertale Gender: Male. Age: Not specified but is a child Classification: God, Monster, Angel of Prophecy, Prince. Summary Before the events of Undertale, Asriel found a human who fell into the Underground, Chara, who after falling screamed for help. He became his foster brother and best friend. From the tapes found at True Lab, we can find that the monsters passed on the wrong information, such as the day they went to cook Asgore's pie and put golden flowers instead of buttercups, something that made him seriously ill, but did not die because of it. A boss monster. Asriel says that Chara laughed a lot and classifies that laugh as "laugh not to cry". The monsters say in New Home that Chara fell ill and died, however, it is revealed on the tape that the child committed suicide by eating several golden flowers, including Asriel himself saying he would fetch the flowers. It was all done because of a plan created by Chara. As soon as the child died, his last wish was to see the golden flowers in his village before going underground, soaking up the soul and "taking" the corpse. However, he said that Chara took control and crossed the barrier carrying his own body. The humans who lived there thought he killed the child and attacked with everything they had, it was at this moment that Asriel regained control. He was able to return underground, but died in the castle garden with Chara. Once dead, Asriel's dust was scattered all over the garden, leaving its essence in it. Mentality Intelligence: Extremely High (explored every SAVE, every LOAD, every RESET, saw every line of dialogue, every event and consequence, every probability, read every book, knew so much about each being that he could predict what they were going to do / happen) Morality: Chaotic Evil. Sexual Preference: Heterosexual. Powers and Stats Tier: A/3, likely A/2 Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Determination, Magic, Timelessness, Combat Capable (Boxing and Ballet), Weapon Master (Swords, Spears, Knives, Maces, Axes, Bombs, Firearms, Pans, Knives), Transformation, Information Analysis, Regeneration (Rank A), Heal (Revitalization), Technopathy, Self-Guided Attacks, Guided Attacks, Absorption, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Danmaku, Immortality (Type 2, 3 and 11), Invocation, Replication, Pocket Size Creation, Reactive Fighting Power, Anger Empowerment, Possession, Neutralization (of Magic), Intangibility, Incorporability, Invulnerability, Improved Senses (Nose, Hearing, Sight, May Feel Changes in Timelines), Status Amplification, Induction of Negative Status, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Electricity, Ice, Wind, Plant, Water, Lava, Light, Darkness), Size Manipulation, Climate Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Insect Manipulation (Butterflies, Flies, among others), Arachnid Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Goop Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Emotion Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Web Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Will Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Karma Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Body Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Creation, Destruction, Break of the Fourth Wall, Toon Force, Can Break Stamps, Durability Negation (physical and astral), May cause attacks that inflict damage depending on movement state or inertia, Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Cold Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sealing, Information Analysis. Immunity to Bone Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Blood Manipulation. Dimensionality: 4D Attack Potency: At least Multiversal Level (quietly erased Undertale's timeline; infinitely superior to beings like Omega Flowey, who were able to transform every Undertale into "FloweyTale", even modifying its structure and even destroying Frisk's save; and also Chara, who deleted every game; Undertale is referenced multiple times by having multiple universes, and universes composed of multiples probabilities), likely Infinite (its status is reportedly containing infinite power, and it is implicit in the game that it has infinite "opportunities," being the informant following D. Gaster) | At Least Multiversal Level, likely Infinite (much higher than before; his mere presence was already causing the end of everything) Durability: At Least Multiversal Level, likely Infinite (escalated to attack; Unaffected by all damage caused; not even Frisk at the highest peak of Determination can hurt you) | At Least Multiversal Level, likely Infinite (much higher than before) Speed: Infinite (able to move even after all spacetime has been erased. Superior to Omega Flowey and Chara) Lifting Strength: Unknow. Stamina: Unknow. Range: Multiversal. Weaknesses: Weak against murderous intentions Key: Fraction Power | God of HyperDeath Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Determination: is the ability to manipulate, create, delete, alter, reset, travel between timelines. It also gives the user the ability to deny his own death and receive status buffs the more determined he is in a fight. The one with the highest determination has the ability to SAVE and LOAD, and RESET. *SAVE and LOAD: It is the ability to create a branch in the original timeline, saving its location in time and space of the new branch, repeating the process more than once will create new branches, those who have Determination can repeat this process as many times. will, as long as no one overcomes their Determination. It allows the return of those who have Determination to their last saved point, and can return even after death by remotely accessing their saved point, located in a temporal branch. It also allows the user to choose new options in dialogs, as well as make different decisions from the originals, thus indirectly creating new branches in the timeline. *RESET: Allows the user to erase the timeline by dragging everyone from the previous timeline to a new remotely created timeline. However, using this ability will return the user to their base form. Beings who have Determination or who have prior knowledge of such ability will not have their memories affected, while others will only have brief glimpses of memory. It also has the True Reset version, which is more effective. *Fire Magic: Asriel calls a shower of fireballs reminiscent of her mother Toriel. *Chaos Buster: Asriel summons a weapon that fires a shower of bullets three or four lines at a time. It completes the attack by firing a huge, multi-colored laser that annihilates anything in its path. *Chaos Blaster: Stronger than Buster, a spiraling set of stars explodes from the weapon when the final laser is fired. *Chaos Saber: Asriel summons two huge blades, using them to cut the battlefield before ending with a group of deadly sparks. *Chaos Slicer: Faster and stronger than before. *Shocker Breaker: Asriel creates colorful lightning bolts that cover the entire Bullet Board to strike the protagonist's soul. *Shoker Breaker II: A more powerful version than before, ending with a lightning runner. *Star Blazing: Asriel pours a shower of colossal stars upon her enemy, which explodes into even more stars, scattering in all directions. He ends the attack with the biggest star of all, which divides into a dense ring of stars and spirals in all directions. *Galacta Blazing: A more powerful version than before, shooting even more stars. *Hyper Goner: The attack used by Asriel just before it came into its true form, "turning" into a goat's head and erasing the timeline. *Angel of Death: Asriel's technique of paralyzing Frisk, which activates automatically upon entering his true form, firing a volley of bursts of energy at the character. *Chaos Beam: Asriel creates energy spheres in both hands and then joins them by firing a huge blast at the character, covering the entire movement box until he defeats it. For those interested in seeing the attacks visually, click here. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Games Characters Category:Undertale Category:Gods Category:Children Category:Flyers Category:Magic Users Category:Timeless Category:Fighters Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Tier A/3 Category:Tier A/2 Category:Summoners Category:Duplicators Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Lava Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Size Manipulators Category:Climate Manipulators Category:Void Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Insect Manipulators Category:Arachnid Manipulators Category:Explosion Manipulators Category:Goop Manipulators Category:Heat Manipulators Category:Technology Manipulators Category:Concept Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Emotion Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Web Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Will Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Karma Manipulators Category:Bone Manipulators Category:Memory Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Body Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Creators Category:Destroyers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Ignore Resistance